


In Your Arms (Roaming Free)

by orphan_account



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bokuaka-centric, Introspection, Light Smut, M/M, Non-Transphobic Omegaverse, Omega Akaashi, Omega Kenma, Omegaverse, neko akaashi, neko kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a good life, Keiji believes. He might be looked at oddly by most members of society, but to the people who matter, he's an equal, he's one of them, he's more than a cat, a Kit, a neko, he's a person and that's always going to be what counts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaikiYuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikiYuuki/gifts).



> so i might make this into a series because i have more thoughts on the verse BUT i felt like this lived best up to the request from dear saiki

An interesting thing about being in heat, Keiji notes, is that it is particularly difficult to do day-to-day activities, though certainly not impossible.

 

It's in his nature to avoid his heat (incapacitating, cruel, hormonal mess that it is), and for the most part, his legal owner is liable to allow him to do whatever he wants.

 

( _whatever_  he wants)

 

This does not apply to his heat, however. Painfully, regrettably, irritatingly, Bokuto Koutarou is...

 

Well.

 

Very much an alpha, especially when it comes to Keiji's heats.

 

He's _possessive_ , which is something Keiji won't pretend is always an inconvenience, but certainly annoying when Keiji wants to just put on some scent blockers and go grocery shopping, but no, Koutarou says, no Keiji, someone will _smell_ you, and then they'll be so consumed by your scent that they'll jump you and then Koutarou will have to beat them up, obviously, and then the police will get involved and by the end of Koutarou's story, Keiji has caused an international incident by going shopping.

 

Koutarou is not possessive in the sense that he will actually stop Keiji from doing as he pleases during his heats (certainly not possessive to the point of actual force, though there has been some very nice play), but he is more serious than usual, requesting in his Alpha Voice that Keiji stay at home, stay safe, stay where Koutarou can see him, can smell him, can protect him.

 

And what is Keiji supposed to say to that? He's in heat, vulnerable to his alphas, sensitive to Koutarou's pleading because every part of him wants to do as his Alpha says, listen to every word, hang off of him, and it's so unlike Keiji that it aches not to.

 

Which is why Keiji stops, just at the edge of the block, having left while Koutarou dozed, not thinking about anything at all except the itch beneath his skin that's one of the most troublesome parts of pre-heat, wanting to just leave and get out and see if that helped.

 

So far, it hasn't.

 

So Keiji turns around, goes back to the house that he shares with Koutarou and Tetsurou and Kenma (shares, like they're equals, even though legally he's a second-generation science experiment who needs to be owned) and when Koutarou wraps him in his arms and says in a low, beautiful voice that he was worried, Keiji allows himself to melt.

 

* * *

 

While normally Keiji is very meticulous about everything that he does, this does not go for the "nest" he makes during heats.

 

It's a mess, not like anything else Keiji makes, but it's the most comfortable thing he's ever experienced (aside from being in his lovers' arms), which is in no small part due to Kenma sharing the nest with him ever since he and Tetsurou came into their lives, the comfort of another omega, another cat, another science experiment (except Kenma is an original, a creation, and Keiji is a Kit, a creature born of an original, a second-generation abomination, not that he much minds, not when he has Koutarou as an owner), another lover.

 

Tetsurou is sitting on the outside of the nest, watching the two of them sleep, absentmindedly stroking Kenma's silky-soft ears, when Keiji wakes up. 

 

"Want me to get Kou?" Tetsurou asks, gently, because much as he's an alpha, much as he's one of Keiji's alphas, he's not the Alpha that marked Keiji, and they all know that the beginning of heat is best spent with the one who Marked and a Bonded pair.

 

Keiji just hums, trusting Tetsurou to understand. He does, of course he does, he couldn't have lived all these years with Keiji and Koutarou if he didn't understand things like this. Couldn't have lived with Kenma, either, who communicates almost solely in groans and whines during his heats.

 

Tetsurou leaves, which may be why Kenma is twitching in his sleep, so Keiji curls around him, leeches his warmth and draws comfort from the scent of another nesting omega, another cat hybrid restless without his mate. Tetsurou is quickly back with Koutarou, which nearly makes Keiji tear up, he's so pleased to have his mate's scent surrounding him, hardly even noticing when Koutarou picks him up from his nest, gently placing him on the bed, nuzzling into his neck, rubbing at his sides, making Keiji _whine_  and then the world falls to pieces because Keiji (already naked, so uncomfortable with his tail in clothes on a regular basis, much less when he's in _heat_ ) is gently being licked, right between his folds, and oh oh _oh_  


Koutarou is suckling so gently at his clit, it feels

 

_It feels..._

The first wave of pleasure washes over Keiji so gently, so much like Koutarou, always so gentle at the beginning. But then it's growing higher, and Koutarou is so fully around him, and Keiji feels complete, so perfectly complete, can't wait for Koutarou to get rougher, to _claim_ him, just like he always does

and Keiji doesn't have to wait long before he does, pushing two fingers inside of Keiji, removing them and almost shoving them into Keiji's mouth, and while Keiji sucks the taste of himself off Koutarou's fingers, Koutarou lines himself up and pushes his cock inside of Keiji, raw and uninhibited (they've actually decided to try for children, see if it's even possible, since there's still so little known about hybrids), and the stretch reminds Keiji that he's claimed by this man.

He's falling over every edge, claimed by his Alpha, his Owner, his Mate, ears and tail twitching, everything just right, every part of this perfect.

 

* * *

  
It's after the heat that's really the best part. Keiji, curled up on the couch, head in Koutarou's lap, having his ears gently stroked, content to be lazy and let himself slowly come back to normal. 

 

It's a good life, Keiji believes. He might be looked at oddly by most members of society, but to the people who matter, he's an equal, he's one of them, he's more than a cat, a Kit, a neko, he's a _person_  and that's always going to be what counts.

 

Besides, Keiji thinks as he stretches out, so much like a house cat that he knows full well Koutarou is going to comment on it, everyone on the outside of this could never understand, anyway.

 

Poor, unfortunate fools.

 

Ah, perhaps Keiji is coming back to himself after all. How pleasant. Just in time to bat away Koutarou's hand, just in time to tease, just in time to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, comments are better find me on [tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, you may notice that I put in some terms here that aren't usually found in M/M omegaverse fics! This is because of my attempt to make a non-transphobic and more biologically sound omegaverse. I did the same in my other omegaverse fic, You Were Never Defined Like That.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Write me here or use that tumblr link!
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
